<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Catch by sarcasticmama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593652">The Catch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticmama/pseuds/sarcasticmama'>sarcasticmama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Cat BB-8, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, God I hope someone finds this funny, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Plot Twist, Rey is Not a Palpatine, Reylo - Freeform, Shapeshifting, Shy Ben Solo, There may be smut ahead, This was supposed to be a drabble, Tumblr Prompt, i'll warn you</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:27:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticmama/pseuds/sarcasticmama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever seen this story idea? The most wanted woman in town has announced that she'll only marry the one who can open her front door with the key that's around her cats neck. Many men try to hunt the cat down, chase and trap it, but to no avail, the cat is simply too quick, smart and clever, and always finds a way to evade and avoid them. You are the first one to figure out the obvious: Do not chase the cat. The cat is befriendable. Get the cat to trust you, to genuinely enjoy your company, and you can hang out with the cat. You may be eventually allowed to touch the cat. The cat will then freely let you take the key. </p>
<p>Secondary plot twist: The woman is a shapeshifter. She is the cat. </p>
<p>Well I read that prompt....and then a little drabble of what if this was a Reylo fic slapped me upside the head and I haven't been able to think of anything else. This was supposed to be a few hundred words. Its now at least 3 chapters. I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Catch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A huge thank you to Skimmers here on AO3 who has been helping me Beta this "little" fic. I am ever so grateful for the assist.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By nature Ben Solo was a loner. Not exactly anti-social, but quiet, shy and preferred solitude to crowds. He was polite when he had to be around people when he went into town for supplies. Always stopped in to eat dinner and get a slice of pie at Maz’s diner and tipped the waitstaff well. He could talk aimlessly about the weather and the towns tourists at any of the shops that he visited or when his mother would drag him to a festival. But he didn’t go out of his way to participate in any of the town meetings, or spend a lot of time at the local bar rubbing elbows, or other body parts for that matter, with the younger crowd. He spent most of his time in his modest size cottage on the outside of town near the forest. The forest was actually the edge of a national park, and was a big draw for tourists in their little town. Hikers and campers alike traveled through their town on the way to the famed forest known for its tall trees and spectacular views especially in the fall. </p>
<p>For Ben the view was fuel for the imagination and he drew inspiration from it to write magical thrillers that he penned as author Kylo Ren. It was in fact due to his crippling shyness when he was younger that taught him to be a quiet observer rather than a participant in the world around him, and eventually this observation allowed him to become a great writer. He made a nice living for himself, and when sometimes the loneliness pressed down upon him, and he wondered if he should try to do as his mother so often suggested and find himself someone to share his life with; the fear of rejection would scare him enough to make the loneliness bearable. Life would then go on as it had, and he would simply push all that emotion into his next book.</p>
<p>But even a loner such as Ben couldn’t help but hear about the latest big gossip in town.  Rey Niima, a fairly recent addition to their town, had stood up at the town meeting four nights ago and announced the strangest contest that anyone had ever heard of. She would be turning 25 later that year and had decided that it was time to get married.  But rather than date or seek a companion by normal means, she would be releasing her cat, a white feline with several brown circles on its back she’d affectionately named Bebe-ate, with a special charm on its collar. Anyone who could get the charm and return it to her would be her new fiance. To say it caused an uproar would be an understatement. You see, Rey wasn’t originally from their town; she’d moved there recently, barely a full year prior, but she was already exceedingly popular. Some thought it was because she was beautiful, and they weren’t entirely wrong. She was a tall and slender young woman, with shoulder length brown hair that curled a bit when she left it down. She had brown whiskey colored eyes, and a smattering of freckles over a pert nose and high cheekbones. Her lips were a soft rose  pink but it was the wide smile that would so often grab everyone’s attention. She was kind, not just polite, but friendly to neighbors and newcomers alike. But in all the time she had been in town she had politely, but firmly and repeatedly turned down any man who had asked her out. She had even turned down Phasma, who had inquired if she might be seeking female companionship. She simply didn't date anyone. </p>
<p>Then there was the money. Whoever married Rey would be marrying into wealth. Rey had moved to town originally to live with her grandfather Ben Kenobi. Kenobi, affectionately known to some as Obi-Wan was an older man who had helped found their little town when he was much younger. He and several other families had turned a very small crossroads that led to the forest campground into a thriving town. Kenobi owned one of the local bars, a movie theater, the bowling alley, a restaurant, a small grocery store, and the bookstore. Most of the entertainment in the town had been started by Ben Kenobi. With the tourists that they had steadily coming through and his penchant for business he had grown quite wealthy over the years. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The tale of Ben Kenobi was actually a sad one. While everyone knew he was successful in business, he wasn’t lucky in love. No one believed that he had any family to speak of. He’d dated a young woman named Satine for a short while in his younger years but they broke up and she married another, certain Kenobi couldn’t provide for her. It was her leaving that drove him to work with his friends Anakin and Padme Skywalker to help found their little town. Nearly 60 years later and while small it was thriving, filled with tourists and long time residents year round and Kenobi was a wealthy man in his own right. </p>
<p>However it turned out he wasn't alone in the world. Two years prior to his death he received a letter from his former love. After they had broken things off she'd realized she was pregnant with his child. She married someone else and had raised the girl, Adi, as their own. Adi however grew up wild and unchecked and had run off many years ago with another man. Satine’s husband had forbidden her from searching for their daughter, but after his death she looked. She discovered that Adi had given birth to a child, but she could not find them. Her own health had declined so rapidly that she reached out to Ben hoping he would forgive her and continue the search. News of a daughter he’d never known had shaken Kenobi seriously, and he threw himself into finding her. He was in the end, too late to save his daughter. She and her husband had overdosed many years before Satine had written her letter, but he managed to find his granddaughter, Rey, who had been abandoned in a small desert village called Jakku. It hadn’t taken much persuasion to convince her of their connection and to move to be near him. </p>
<p>His diagnosis of stage 4 Cancer came the same week she had moved to join him. Rey had been thrown into the deep end of caring for Kenobi as well as learning the ropes of owning and operating so many of the businesses in town. But she had won over so many of the townspeople with her endless smiles and optimism as she cared for Kebobi. He passed in his sleep not 2 months before she made her big announcement making her promise to go and live her life fully. Apparently, she meant to do just that. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>                                                        ....................................................................................................</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The morning of the contest felt more like a festival of sorts. Someone had created flyers and posted them all over town advertising the nature of the contest. So naturally everyone in town gathered at the little village center park near noon to witness the event. Just about every shop had closed, and large crowds milled about the park waiting to see what would happen. Ben Solo sat in a booth at Maz’s with his mother Leia who had insisted that she meet him for lunch that day. She herself seemed giddy about the event, and practically vibrated with energy as she watched the people walk by. Ben for his part mostly ignored what was happening and concentrated on finishing his slice of apple pie. </p>
<p>Maz opened the front door and clapped her hands. “All right everyone, I’m closing up shop for the next 30 minutes,” she hollered and the rest of the cooking staff came bustling out the kitchen and half ran towards the door. Leia too stood and walked swiftly to the door but turned back when she realized Ben wasn’t following. “You aren’t coming?” </p>
<p>Ben shrugged his shoulders and scooped up more pie. </p>
<p>“You aren’t even going to try to catch that cat,” she half-heartedly announced, a pout pulling down the corners of her mouth.</p>
<p>Ben looked up, sighing at the look on his mother’s face.  She had mastered the pout decades ago, utilizing it to get his father to do her bidding. It didn't work as well as she would like on her now grown son. </p>
<p>“Bring the pie if you must young solo,” Maz called out, “Leia, Rey needs us.” Leia shared a look with Maz and gave a nod, “I’ll be right there,” turning to watch her son slowly amble towards her while finishing his piece of pie. When he reached her, the plate still in hand he paused as she grabbed his sleeve. “You really should consider trying to catch BeBe.” </p>
<p>Ben just sighed and looked away. </p>
<p>“Rey is a nice girl,” Leia beseeched, lightly pinching Bens arm. “You aren't getting any younger and I do want to have grandchildren one day.” but Ben just shook off her hand and continued towards the door. Opening it for his mom, he waited until she was next to him. </p>
<p>“She doesn’t need to be saddled with someone like me,” he lamented as she passed him.  He closed the door behind them and walked towards the town square.</p>
<p>Forced from hiding out of the diner now, Ben pretended to focus on the last crumbs of his pie as he perched on the hood of a parked car across from the park. He never intended to watch the spectacle up close, refusing to give credence to the voice in his head that whispered that he did not want to witness another man win the hand of the pretty bookstore owner. </p>
<p>While Ben had only spoken to Rey a few times, it was not due to lack of interest.  Her big smile and pretty eyes left him speechless the first time he laid eyes on her own.  Finding out her love of books rivaled his own only increased his esteem for her.  He admired how easily she chatted with others and turned strangers into friends, as though she enjoyed the experience rather than preferring a root canal.  Ben couldn’t have dreamed up a more perfect woman, but he did not think for a single moment a smiling, upbeat personality like hers would ever be content with a reserved introvert like him.  Ben was unsurprised to see his Uncle Luke, mayor of their crazy town, standing on the gazebo steps, his raised voice trying to maintain order and appease the restless crowd.  “Rey gave strict instructions that we were to wait until noon to release the cat.” </p>
<p>The crowd, Ben noted with interest, was filled with a mixture of locals like Poe Dameron, Finn Storm, Snap Wexley, and a few more who he’d gone to school with long ago. The rest of the unknown faces he guessed were visiting tourists who’d apparently decided ‘why the hell not’. </p>
<p>"Rey isn't here with us today,” mayor Luke informed the crowd,” but she did want me to establish a few rules before we began. Only men may try to retrieve the charm, I'm sorry ladies.  You may not injure the cat in any way, or you will be disqualified. Only single men may try to catch the cat. Married men will be automatically disqualified. A woman may not catch the cat and give the charm to a man." Ben snickered a little at that one and tried not to look towards where his mom stood in the crowd when Luke said it. No chance then of her trying to catch little Bebe-ate herself and trying to gain a daughter-in-law. </p>
<p>“Come on Luke”, Dameron shouted from the crowd. “Go on and release the cat already.” </p>
<p>"What's the rush Dameron," Finn said as he rolled his eyes. "Think that cat’s going to walk out of that carrier and rush right towards you?"</p>
<p>Poe smirked and playfully jabbed Finn in the stomach as everyone around him laughed.</p>
<p>Luke glanced at the clock over Maz’s diner, gave the crowd a nod and picked up the cat carrier at his feet. He looked up across the square and yelled out, “Ladies are we ready?”</p>
<p>The crowd of young men turned abruptly at the loud replies of “Ready” that echoed from different areas of the crowd behind them. More than 15 women stood at various spots in the park and all held identical cat carriers. Ben noticed with some surprise that his mom was one of them.</p>
<p>“What is this?” an irritated Poe shouted back at Luke.</p>
<p>“Last rule,” Luke called out, “There’s more than one cat. Good luck everyone!” and the doors to the cat carriers flew open. </p>
<p>Suddenly, white cats with various forms of brown in their coats, and confused young men running in every direction after the multiple cats filled the square.  Pandemonium reigned supreme as the crowd howled with glee at the sight of so many able-bodied young men reduced to bumbling klutzes as they tripped over themselves, each other, and the fleeing cats.  One cat had crawled up in a tree and two men stood below arguing over whether to coax it down, or to climb up after it. Moments later, most of the cats darted outside the square seeking escape from the young men on the sidewalks.  One cat slipped through a window left cracked open for fresh air, the three young men pursuing it left arguing over whether to risk trying to squeeze in through the window after the cat or set their sights on a different feline.</p>
<p>As the crowd of men and cats dispersed Ben picked up his now empty plate and took it back towards Maz’s, a smile on his face. No one, it seemed, was going to be winning this contest very quickly. </p>
<p>Leia joined Ben at Maz’s, her duty completed and ready to head home after double checking Maz’s diner was secure.  Like the chivalrous man his mother raised him to be, Ben walked his mother to her home then set out walking towards his own, a grin still on his face. It faded as he neared the town cemetery and his steps slowed. He lingered outside of the gate for a moment, his eyes on the latch, but he made no move to enter. And just as he did everytime he walked by he shoved his hands deeper into his jacket pockets and he continued to walk home, the smile gone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>                                                        .........................................................................................................</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next morning, Ben awoke to a beautiful sunrise through his window and the faint sounds of a critter on his roof.  Living next to the forest, he was no stranger to the odd raccoon or possum trying to get into his attic.  After a cup of coffee, Ben went outside, grabbed his ladder, and climbed up to the roof.  He was surprised instead of a wild critter, a delicate white cat wearing a collar sat perched on his roof just beyond his chimney.  It’s immaculate white coat left no doubt this was a well-cared for indoor-only cat, which made its presence on his roof even more peculiar.</p>
<p>“How did you get up here,” he wondered aloud. </p>
<p>At the sound of his voice the cat startled and backed away further up the roof. </p>
<p>“Whoa whoa, easy now,” he said softly, backing a step down the ladder. “No one is going to chase you here,” he promised. </p>
<p>The cat stilled at his low voice and crouched down. </p>
<p>Ben looked around at the slope of his roofline and his porch trying to figure out how best to help.  “You must have ran for a long time if you ended up here,” he said absently to the cat. </p>
<p>Backing down the ladder he went and rummaged around in his shed until he found a couple of old boards, and placing them side by side he leaned them against the side of his porch leading up to the roof creating a ramp that would allow the cat to get down. </p>
<p>He took the ladder down and backed away from the house far enough until he could see the cat. It made no attempt to go near the ramp. “It's going to be ok,” he called out, still keeping his voice calm. “Are you hungry,” he asked. The cat stood up and tilted its head to the side, evidently listening. “I don’t have any kibble, but I might have something for you.” </p>
<p>He returned to his house, and grabbed his last can of tuna from the pantry.  He opened it and scooped some into a bowl, and filled another bowl with cold water. He returned outside and placed them both on the grass at the bottom of the ramp. As he stood he spotted the head of the cat looking over the roof. It crouched down low again when it spotted him. “No one is going to chase you here,” he said softly. “I’m going to go back inside and leave you to your breakfast ok. Just don’t go into the woods behind me. There’s too many wild animals in there who might think you're a tasty snack.”</p>
<p>He did as he said he would and closed the front door behind him, then sat in a chair near the front window so he could see the yard. As he finished his second cup of coffee the cat slowly made its way down the ramp, stopping every few feet as it looked around for danger. Sensing none, it leapt at the bowl of food and quickly gobbled it down. Ben watched with a smile as it sat up cleaning itself before taking a daintier sip of the water. When it was finished it looked up at the house and made eye contact with Ben through the window. It sat watching him,  its tail flicking back and forth before it stood and ran away, down the hill and back towards town. As it ran Ben could clearly see the three round brown spots on the cats back. That had been Bebe-Ate on his roof and not one of the decoy cats after all. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rest of the morning was a near loss for him. He moved the bowls back inside and put the boards back in the shed, but when he sat down to write he couldn’t find his motivation. When he went to make lunch the sight of the empty can of tuna sparked a hankering for a tuna melt. Since he’d given up his last can of tuna to his unexpected guest he decided to make a trip into town to eat at Maz’s. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>                                                            ...................................................................................................</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ben’s walk into town was mostly uneventful, though he did pass Finn Storm on his knees loudly shaking some dry kibble in a can as he looked for the cat beneath every parked car. As he entered the diner, Ben found himself wondering where Bebe-ate headed after eating his tuna. It was a bit later than the usual lunch crowd so he found the place empty, except he noticed with a rising blush on his cheeks, for Rey sitting at the counter enjoying a cup of coffee. She looked up at the sound of the door opening and smiled at him. Ben could feel his ears burning as he politely waved back at her. He grabbed a menu from the empty host stand and seated himself at a booth near the door, and opening it pretended to search the menu for what he wanted to eat. </p>
<p>Maz came out of the kitchen with a plate in her hands and headed for Rey. “Here you go dear...Ben Solo! Back my way so soon?”</p>
<p>“Hey Maz,” he greeted her with another nod.</p>
<p>“It's quiet today so I sent most everyone home after our lunch rush. Lots of people off chasing cats this afternoon,” Maz explained with a grin while looking at Rey. Rey merely grinned back while eating a fry. “What can I get you?”</p>
<p>“A tuna melt, with some fries would be great, and a water please.”</p>
<p>Maz sent him a teasing smile and looked again at Rey, munching on her fries purposefully looking away. “Tuna huh. Seems popular today for some reason. Be right out with your water Solo.”</p>
<p>Ben set the menu on the table reluctantly and looked down at his hands. He should have brought a book or his notebook so he’d have something to do besides sitting here looking awkward.  </p>
<p>“Tuna sounded good today,” Rey shared, interrupting his thoughts. He looked up, half expecting her to be talking to someone else but it was just them in the diner. </p>
<p>“Yeah,” he agreed, clearing his throat as he half choked on the words. “Tuna sounded good to me, too”. </p>
<p>“Didn’t have any in your pantry?”</p>
<p>He shook his head slowly. “No, I uh, used up my last can earlier, I guess.” </p>
<p>“Tuna is always a staple in my pantry with Bebe-ate around but I was more in the mood for company today. Do you mind?”</p>
<p>“Mind,” he echoed slowly.</p>
<p>“If I join you?”</p>
<p>Unable to form a coherent word, Ben shook his head. Rey gathered her order and joined him in his booth. </p>
<p>As she sat down,Finn caught their attention briefly as he ran past the windows hollering, “Here Kitty Kitty!”</p>
<p>Ben glanced back up at Rey’s amused face as she took a bite of her sandwich. </p>
<p>“Are you taking a break from the hunt?” She asked when he made no move to speak. </p>
<p>Ben shook his head and brushed the hair out of his eyes. “No,” he mumbled. “I’ve just been writing.” </p>
<p>Rey’s eyes lit up as she leaned across the table. “What are you working on?”</p>
<p>Ben smiled faintly, familiar with the conversation that was to come, “Nothing you would have read I’m sure.” </p>
<p>“I own a bookstore Ben,” she chided with a teasing grin when she had swallowed her bite, “I read a lot.”</p>
<p>“Maybe I’ll write a short story about your cat contest,” he tells her feeling brave. Her smile always makes him want to be brave.  </p>
<p>Maz interrupts them to place Ben’s plate and water down in front of him. “There has to be a winner for there to be a story.”</p>
<p>Rey looked up at Maz, a twinkle in her eye, and gave a little shrug.</p>
<p>They're quiet for a moment as they both enjoy their sandwiches. The silence only broken by the sound of Finn running past the window again screaming, “Kitty!!”</p>
<p>“So,” Rey drawled as she dragged one of her fries through her ketchup, “how come you aren't out hunting?”</p>
<p>Ben shrugged unable to meet her eye. “Seems like a younger man's game.” </p>
<p>Rey snorted, “Tell that to Mr. Calrissian.” </p>
<p>Ben couldn’t help the shocked face he made at that surprising news, “Lando’s out there?” </p>
<p>Rey smiled at him, “ Apparently he bought a case of wet cat food and has lined the path to his house with open containers.” </p>
<p>Ben felt light headed at the wattage of her smile aimed at him. The memory of his interaction with her cat that morning still played havoc with his mind. He lost his nerve and silently turned his attention back to his plate. </p>
<p>“You don’t want any tips on how to catch her?” Rey prodded gently.</p>
<p>Ben shook his head no. “I just hope she won't try to go into the forest.” </p>
<p>“Bebe's got too much sense to do that,” Rey assured him. Ben nodded absentmindedly as he tried to think of something else to say without revealing just where he last saw her cat. </p>
<p>With a little sigh at the silence Rey pulled out a few dollars and left them on the table for Maz. “Well, it looks like my lunch hour is up. I have to get back to the bookstore. We're getting a new shipment of romance novels this afternoon. Any chance I’ll find a book penned by Ben Solo among the bodice rippers?”</p>
<p>Ben choked on his mouthful of fries at her suggestion and sipped his water, cheeks aflame as he shook his head. </p>
<p>She chuckled at the look on his face as she picked up her purse. “Don’t forget to stop by the grocers and pick up some more tuna.” </p>
<p>His head snapped up to watch as Rey opened the door and left for her bookstore. You never know when you might get a four-legged visitor in the mood for a snack, Ben thought to himself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More to come, please be patient. This is my first post in more than 5 years.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>